It is well known to convey articles to be cleaned by conveying such articles through blasts of abrasive particles from blast wheels. It is also well known to utilize a bucket-type conveyor for returning spent abrasive particles to a supply source of abrasive particles for the blast wheels. However, such machines have generally been very large machines and a complex and thus expensive.